In Our Hearts
by SierraTangoCharlie
Summary: The crew members of the ENTERPRISE are going their seperate ways. But in their hearts will always be that faithful ship. And the family they had on board.


She finished packing her possessions in the bag. Clothes, a few medical journals, trinkets she had collected over the years.

She sighed, and sat on her bed. For the longest time, this had been her home. Her crewmates: her family.

She had left once before, but only for a year. She hadn't been ready to leave then.

But now she was.

Her space traveling days were now over. She would continue to be a doctor, but no longer on a starship.

Beverly got up, took one last look around, and left her quarters forever.

He sat in his quarters. Spot jumped up next to him, purring. She didn't do that much now. She seemed to know that he was gone.

He kept thinking of all people close to him that had been lost Tasha, K'Ehleyr, Marla Aster, Jadzia. And now Data.

He had also lost three others: Beverly, Will, and Deanna.

He sighed, and looked down at Spot. He was not a cat person, as he had told Geordi when Spot had taken a liking to him as they were clearing out Data's quarters. As Geordi had put it: "You are now."

Worf sighed. He had lost many friends. And he probably will lose more in the future. There was nothing he could do about it. Except to move on.

He stared into nothingness, thinking. He had lost his best friend.

That feeling is not one that will just go away.

He sighed, and his thoughts kept returning to one thing: Data.

Even though he never believed he would complete his quest, Data had. He had become more human than the captain himself.

Sacrificing himself to save others. That was the ultimate test of humanity, he thought. And he had passed.

He was surprised when he felt a tear roll down his cheek. But only slightly.

More tears followed, and soon, he had his head burring in his hands, sobbing.

Geordi had lost his best friend. While the wound will never completely close, it will heal. With time. It always will.

Emotions were hitting her hard as she made one last inspection of the bedroom. Sadness. Grief. Excitement. Anticipation.

But this time, the emotions were hers.

She couldn't believe she was actually leaving. She knew it would have to happen at some point, but never believed that the time was now.

He stood in the middle of the main room, making sure he didn't miss anything.

Years and years ago, he would have never considered leaving this ship. He wouldn't,_ couldn't_, accept any offers for his own. He had grown attached to this ship.

He never believed this day would come. Then again, he never believed he would end up married to the love of his life.

It was time to move on.

She appeared in the doorway to the bedroom.

"Is that everything?" he heard himself saying.

She nodded.

He sighed. She walked over to him.

"Are we ready?"

He nodded. Then he reached out and pulled her close to him.

Will and Deanna shared one last kiss in his quarters on the _Enterprise_, before walking out of their quarters hand-in-hand, never to return.

He stood, staring out of the window of his Ready Room, taking the occasional sip of tea, reflecting on his crew.

Only Geordi and Worf remained on the ship. Everyone else was leaving.

Nothing would be the same.

Like everything in life, the crew was changing. Beverly was going to Starfleet Medical. Will was captaining the _Titan_, Deanna, his wife, was going with him. And Data was gone forever.

All good things must come to an end. Q had told him that many years ago.

Still, it hurt when the good times ended. No longer would he have Will to talk with. Deanna to assure him. Beverly to have breakfast with. Or Data to teach.

Jean-Luc sighed, and took a sip of tea. Then he stopped reflecting on the past, and thought towards the future.

_So I go, and I will not be back here again_

_I'm gone as the day is fading_

_On white houses_

_I lie, put my injuries all in the dust_

_In my heart is the five of us_

_In white houses_

Star Trek is owned by Paramount/CBS. Song "White Houses" by Vanessa Carlton.


End file.
